The usefulness of labels is self-evident. For removable media such as CD/DVD, optical media, and other media such as floppy discs, VHS tapes, and the like, labeling identifies the contents of the media or alternatively may contain a date of recording, a coded index related to the contents, or the like. Computers, with their attendant large quantities of information processing capabilities including the relatively recent addition of CD/DVD “burning” capabilities, may benefit from labeling capabilities for removable storage. It is well known that computer users possess the capability through specially adapted software designed to print labels for their CDs and DVDs using conventional laser and ink jet printers. In some cases users may possess the capability to print directly onto the disc itself using a variety of methods and arrangements. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,550, B1 issued on Mar. 20, 2001 to Lee et al, a printer is described using ink jet or laser print heads arranged orthogonally to print annular indicia on the surface of a compact disc. It should be noted that in the system of Lee et al, the print heads rotate while the disk remains stationary. Thermal printing systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,174 B1 issued on Nov. 16, 2001 to Drynkin et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,722 issued Nov. 21, 2000 to Hagstrom. While these printing systems allow for printing directly onto a CD or DVD, none are convenient for the user in that the disc must be removed from use and inserted into a separate device apart from the drive particularly given that rotation speeds required for reading and writing differ significantly from low speeds associated with labeling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,177 B1 issued on Aug. 7, 2001 to King et al, a printing system is described having a printer unit with an ink jet print head, a detachable print roll cartridge for printing on paper. Although the printing unit may be inserted into an empty drive bay of a computer, there is no provision for printing directly on discs. Since even at best, CD printing is a separate process from “burning” or writing the CD conducted on a separate device, the additional step leads to clutter on the user desktop as with a typical means such as, for example, a CD Stomper and label sheets. In addition, printer alignment and associated adjustment of printer settings with each label sheet used further complicates the conventional labeling process. Thus, the process of “creating” a CD or DVD is typically broken up into two general steps: the “inside” process of “burning” or writing the data to the disc, and the “outside” process of printing and affixing a label on the disc or alternatively printing directly onto the disc since some CDs may have a textured upper surface enabling text or image printing with either laser or inkjet printing technologies. Conventional disc printing remains however a separate, bothersome process requiring additional equipment to take up desktop or shelf space. The conventional process forces users to engage in additional steps such as removing standard paper from their printer and replacing it with label paper every time the creation of a labeled CD/DVD is desired, which process represents an intrusion on the desktop arrangement and may waste time.
An additional issue related to printing on a CD/DVD is the printing media itself. One disadvantage associated with conventional CD/DVD labeling media is the potential smearing of ink in ink jet printing schemes, and toner smearing for laser related printing. A solution to the abovementioned problems involves printing on a separate label which may then be attached to the CD/DVD upon removal of both the CD/DVD media from the drive and the printed label from the printing mechanism requiring additional steps. If a change in label content is desired, a new label must be printed and the old label removed since accumulation of labels could lead to interference with drive rotation mechanisms. Thus it is apparent that many conventional label printing methods and devices fall short of providing convenient label printing on CD/DVD media.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a way to integrate CD/DVD media label printing with the media “burning” or writing process, so that the operation of “creating a CD” may be completely performed within the same device. It would further be desirable to provide media label printing which could make use of conventional printing methods, e.g. ink, toner, or the like, and also go beyond the use inks or toners.